The Girl With the Red Scarf
by lisbonandjanealways
Summary: Jane and Lisbon know fully well that you can't trust anyone, so how do they know if they can trust the teenager who claims to have information that may help them catch Red John? J/L friendship/romance, crime/suspense. No copyright infringement intended.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **To be completely honest, this is not the story I have been working on for months and months. I threw this one together on a whim, and I hope you enjoy it! It has suspense and crime but of course there will be Jane/Lisbon friendship and romance.

**Disclaimer: **not mine.

**PROLOGUE**

It was 12:33 in the afternoon when Lisbon spotted her, wandering aimlessly through the CBI hallway.

It was an unusual sight. Usually, the citizens that came around here were victims' loved ones, hoping to seek out the heroes who caught the murderer and thank them. This girl was no one Teresa Lisbon recognized. They did not have a case, so it couldn't be an unknown witness stepping forward. Not only that, but the pretty brunette with the red scarf looked to be about fifteen years old.

So Lisbon stood from her desk and walked into the hallway. "Miss?" Lisbon asked, catching the young girl's attention. She turned to stare at Lisbon, her huge blue eyes radiating what seemed to be… fear? "Hey, sweetie. Can I help you find something? Or someone?"

The girl nodded stiffly. She glanced around herself quickly, before turning back to the older woman. Something caught her eye behind Lisbon, and then she looked her in the eye again. "Is that your office?" the girl wondered in a hushed tone.

Lisbon lowered her voice cautiously, though still unsure why. "Yes. Why?"

"It says _Teresa Lisbon _on the door," she stated. "I assume you're Agent Lisbon?"

"Ye-es," Lisbon said slowly. "What's this about?"

"Can we talk? In private?"

Lisbon stared at her, before nodding and guiding her into her office, shutting the door behind her and locking it. "Have a seat." The young girl did as she was told and folded her hands in her lap patiently as Lisbon walked around her desk to sit. "Alright, it's safe here. You can talk to me."

The teenager took a deep, nervous breath before beginning her explanation. "I actually came here in search of Patrick Jane," she confessed. "However, I was told that you two are basically a package deal _and _that you are the responsible one. So I figured I'd talk to you first, since Mr. Jane appears to trust you."

"He does," Lisbon said with confidence. "Tell me, Miss…" she trailed off.

"Wickham."

"Miss Wickham, what is this about?"

Wickham swallowed hard. "I know that it is a hundred percent dangerous to speak about this with anyone, let alone trust someone that I don't even know with the information I have, but I've done some thinking and I decided I have no choice. I needed to tell somebody." She went on quickly, as if she were afraid she would talk herself out of it. "I think I might be able to help catch a serial killer that you and Patrick Jane hold near and dear to your hearts."

It seemed as if Lisbon's entrails had transformed to ice. "Red John," she whispered.

"Yes," Miss Wickham breathed.

"Care to elaborate?"

It was clear that this poor girl was frightened, but Lisbon actually impressed by how well she controlled her demeanor. "I-I don't know where to begin."

"Start by telling me your full name, if you don't mind."

"Olivia Wickham. You can call me Liv."

"Okay, Liv. Now, why do you think you can help us? No disrespect, he's just a tough one to find."

Olivia nodded. "I understand," she said. "I began my research after my mother passed away from cancer three months ago. Before she died, she gave me the code to a safe hidden in our house. I was disappointed to find that the things in the safe did not hold much significance, but the clues within them did."

Lisbon listened intently, pressing her lips together and fidgeting.

"I dedicated the few months after my mother passed to find something, _anything, _that might be what she wanted me to find," Liv went on. "I found nothing, for the longest time. The clues led me to old storage units and creepy warehouses but I found nothing in them but my grandparents' old belongings." She paused. "Until two weeks ago, when I found a letter addressed to my mother buried in an old dusty chest, from a man named Roy."

Lisbon's heart stopped.

"I found several more. At first, I wasn't sure why I was reading them; they were love letters my mother had received fifteen years ago but something in the back of my mind told me they were important."

Lisbon knew that she should call Jane in here, but she the last thing she wanted was to get his hopes up if Olivia's story didn't end up helping them out.

"I opened another chest," Liv went on, "and found dozens of newspaper clippings. I was pretty disturbed to see that they were all stories about some crazed serial killer who drew on the walls with the blood of his victims. I love my mom and everything but I knew that she was pretty messed up, so at first I didn't think much of it, I just thought it was extremely creepy." She looked down at her folded hands before glancing up to meet Lisbon's intense gaze again. "But then I got to thinking, and why exactly would my mother pinpoint this particular murderer? Sure, Red John is well-known in the state of California, but I knew there had to be another reason."

Lisbon waited patiently for the climax of the story.

"Then I found a story dated about three or four years back. Your name was in it," Liv explained. "So was Jane's, along with a Sheriff Hardy and a woman named Rosalind. The story revealed that Red John had a name he loved to use." She paused, scanning Lisbon's expression. "You know exactly which name I'm talking about, don't you?"

"Yes," she admitted.

"I put two and two together and I was pretty shocked to say the least. But like I said, my mother was messed up, so I shouldn't have been too surprised."

"Where are these newspaper clippings and letters located?"

"They're in some creaky, scary warehouse in the middle of freaking nowhere." She rolled her eyes. "I actually considered taking them with me, but I knew that if somehow Red John figured out I had them, I'd be dead in a minute."

Lisbon nodded wistfully. "You're probably right." She folded her arms and leaned back in her chair. "So your mother and Red John were lovers, and you think we can trace these letters back to him?"

"Yes."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

Liv pondered that for a moment. "I guess you don't. But you should know that you and I are a lot alike, Agent," she said. "We're both marked for death and there is nothing we can do about it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Red John."

"I understand that. I also understand that I am under his radar but why you?"

Olivia shrugged. "Surely by now he knows that I know too much. But besides that I think he's always been watching me."

"Why's that?"

Olivia gave Lisbon a small, reluctant smile. "I'm his daughter."

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Wow. So it's been a long time since I've updated, and for that I am so sorry. I'm usually not so bad about updating, I've just been crazy busy lately. I feel so bad, though. It won't happen again, I promise.

Anyway, back to the story. I know it's going kind of slow to begin with but it will get better, I promise. Jane and Lisbon will pick up their usual banter soon enough and of course I can't write a story without a little romance, so that will shine through soon as well. Stick with me!

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**CHAPTER ONE**

He examined the girl carefully, and Lisbon was thoroughly impressed by the way she expertly kept her expression in check. Jane crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side, his mouth set in a hard line. Then, he glanced at Lisbon. "She seems to be telling the truth," he confessed.

She nodded. "I thought so, too."

He looked back to Olivia. "So," he said casually, "what is it you want?"

Liv blinked, clearly confused by the question. "What do you mean?"

"_If _you are telling the truth," Jane made sure to put emphasis on the word _if, _"then I have a hard time believing that you would simply hand over valuable information without ulterior motives. So, what do you want? Money? A job?"

"Nothing," Olivia murmured with a wounded expression. "I have no ulterior motives, Mr. Jane. I have reason to believe that my mother sent me on this… mission, if you wish to call it that. I think that she wanted me to find this Roy guy."

"Wait, back up," Lisbon requested. "How do you know that Roy is your father?"

"In one of his letters, he asked my mother how I was doing," Liv explained. "I didn't think much of it. I figured that if my mother had a lover," she all but shuddered at the single word, "then surely he would know that she had a kid. But in the letter, he started talking about how he remembered how much I loved my pink baby blanket that he _made_ for me and he requested a picture of me in the _Daddy's Princess _onesie that he bought for me." She paused. "After I realized what exactly was going on, and that I had a serial killer for a father, I dropped the letters and left."

"Do you remember how to get to the warehouse?" Lisbon asked.

The teenager nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

Lisbon looked over to Jane. "What do you think?"

Jane shrugged. "It's worth a shot."

Lisbon nodded. "Okay. I'll get a warrant."

"I can assure you, that won't be necessary."

"You don't look convinced, Mr. Jane," Liv commented, speaking both hers and Lisbon's minds.

"Don't take it personally," he deadpanned. "It just doesn't seem very substantial."

"You're better at this than I am," Olivia said, to both Lisbon and Jane. "Surely there must be details I missed. I truly didn't read into the letters much at the time. Once I figured out what was going on I got the hell out of there. I mean, who knows what else could be there. That's why I came to you."

Liv and Lisbon both watched him as he seemed to ponder this before Liv spoke up one more time. "Please, Mr. Jane," she pleaded in a soft tone. "I wouldn't have come to you if I thought I could do this on my own, believe me. But this is a serial killer I'm dealing with, and I know that you want to find him more than I do."

He looked at her questioningly.

"I do my research," she explained.

Lisbon looked from Jane to the teenage girl standing before them and knew that it was a done deal. If he really _was _pondering the situation, he had subconsciously already decided. He'd help the girl, no questions asked; not only because he wanted to catch the serial killer bastard but because this girl was looking up at him with the most impressive puppy dog eyes Lisbon had ever seen. Olivia was around the same age that Jane's daughter would be, if she were still alive, so there was no doubt in Lisbon's mind that Olivia Wickham would get what she wanted.

"Alright," Jane finally said, confirming Lisbon's suspicions.

Olivia beamed. "Thank you."

Lisbon glanced over at Jane and smiled softly. "I'll drive."

X

"Take the next exit."

Lisbon obliged and glanced at the young passenger in the rearview mirror. "So, I know it's none of my business," she began, "considering you're not one of our murder suspects, but who… takes care of you?"

"I have an older brother that I live with. Half brother, technically speaking."

"Does he know you're here?"

She shook her head. "He's working."

Jane and Lisbon exchanged a glance. "Are you going to tell him?" Jane asked.

Olivia went quiet, sweeping a piece of hair out of her freckled face. "Um, I haven't really thought about it," she admitted. "Telling him our mom was involved with a psychopath would not only break his heart but put him in serious danger."

"Your brother's father, was he troubled like your mom?" Lisbon asked.

Liv shook her head. "He was my mom's husband. Nice, a good husband, a good father. Or at least, that's what my brother says." She crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat. "He died when my brother, Ben, was seven. That's when my mom… lost it. Supposedly she was a somewhat stable human being before Ben's dad died. Turn here."

Lisbon flicked on her turn signal and swung the car around the corner. They were nearing the farmland portion of the area, with less traffic and more livestock.

"You won't tell him, will you?" Olivia wondered tentatively.

"If it comes down to it, yes," Lisbon confessed.

The teenager didn't throw a fit, as both Jane and Lisbon expected. She simply blinked and nodded, glancing out the window again at the passing fields. "In translation," she said slowly, "if I end up dead, you will be obligated to tell him about who my father is."

It was Jane who twisted around in his seat to answer her. "You won't end up dead," he answered seriously. "I will make sure of it."

She raised her eyebrows, a way of saying _if you say so _and dropped her eyes.

Jane stared at her for a moment longer before turning back around in his seat. Lisbon was watching him, but he didn't meet her eyes.

"This is it," came Liv's voice from the back seat.

Lisbon pulled down a dirt road leading to an old warehouse. She put the car in park and stared at the building. "You sure?"

The girl nodded. "Positive."

Jane glanced back at her. "How did you get out here? Can you drive?"

Olivia shook her head. "I won't be sixteen for another four months. I took the bus. It dropped me about a mile from here." She gestured toward the building. "Shall we?"

Jane moved to open the car door when Lisbon grabbed his arm. "Wait," she hissed. Jane looked at her questioningly. "Maybe I should go first," she suggested.

"I don't think so," he replied. "I'm coming with you."

"I've got the gun. Just let me take a look around first."

"Lisbon, no."

The intensity in his voice startled her and she stared at him. His eyes were piercing hers and his jaw was clenched. _Damn it. _She knew that look. He was starting to get into his _getting-closer-to-Red-John _state. "Well, she's not coming until I make sure it's secure," Lisbon snapped, nodding back at Olivia. "You're just going to leave her here, alone?"

Liv was about to argue when she clamped her mouth shut, being nearly suffocated by the tension in the small car. The two adults in the front seat were currently attempting to beat the other in a glaring competition, and Agent Lisbon appeared to be winning.

But Lisbon knew he'd back down. He wouldn't leave Olivia Wickham alone, even if he knew he wouldn't be able to properly protect her if it came down to it. Lisbon holstered her gun and opened her door. "Lock the doors," she ordered. "I'll come for you if it's safe."

Jane nodded but didn't answer, clearly irritated with her.

He and Olivia watched her walk away as she slowly raised her gun in front of her, ready. Jane's lips twitched at his everlasting badass but he remained focused on the task at hand. He didn't like letting her go alone but he didn't like the idea of Olivia being alone either.

"You're worried about her," Olivia observed.

"Yes," Jane admitted. "Red John does that to me."

"That isn't what I meant, and you know it."

Jane ignored her as he held his breath and watched Lisbon slide open the steel door of the warehouse. She kept her gun in front of her, but he noticed the way her muscles seemed to tense in such a way that they were visible through her clothing. He threw open the car door and leaned out the side. "Lisbon, what is it?!" he shouted.

When she turned to face him, she was completely pale.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks so much for the reviews! This next chapter mainly focuses on frustration and that heated fight that typically occurs between Jane and Lisbon when Red John is involved. It's always fun writing one of those.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**CHAPTER TWO**

Jane was at her side in a second. "I thought you were guarding Olivia," Lisbon droned. It was a flat tone, not particularly scolding and she didn't seem to be focusing on the fact that he hadn't listened to her yet again.

He rolled his eyes and moved past her to step inside the warehouse.

His heart stopped.

Endless pictures of Olivia Wickham lined the walls. Baby pictures, school portraits, and surveillance shots of her walking with friends and a man in his twenties that Jane assumed was her brother. He swallowed and took another step inside the warehouse. As he got closer, he spotted a picture of Olivia outside this very warehouse. She was wearing the same red scarf but her hair was pulled up into a bun instead of hanging loose around her shoulders, and she wore a different shirt.

On that exact picture was a smile drawn in red marker.

_He_ was here when _she _was here.

"Olivia, get back in the car," he heard Lisbon say softly.

"What is it?!" the teenager demanded. Her footsteps grew closer before they finally halted altogether. "Oh," she breathed. The air grew quiet. The energy in that warehouse was disturbing and the terror began to weigh down on all three of them. "Those definitely weren't here last time."

Jane turned to the girl.

"Olivia, you never should have come here."

"Yes, I'm starting to figure that out."

"This isn't a joke."

"Do I look amused to you?"

She didn't. Her face was paler than Lisbon's.

"We have to tell your brother," Lisbon piped up. "We have to make sure you are well-protected."

"If Red John wants me dead, I'll be dead," Liv pointed out.

Neither Lisbon nor Jane said a word. They knew that she was right.

X

"Something is going to happen to her," Jane muttered, staring off into space in his usual way.

Lisbon sighed and sat back in her chair. Her eyes flickered to the window and out to the girl with the red scarf. She was in the bullpen with her team, playing cards with Rigsby and Cho and judging by the teasing look on Van Pelt's face, the teenager seemed to be winning. "Maybe not," Lisbon offered lightly. "I mean, she is his daughter. Maybe he's just trying to scare her, get her to stop searching. Maybe he'll leave her alone."

"First of all, we don't _know _for sure that she's his daughter," Jane said, meeting her eyes. "That was just an assumption that she made from all of his letters. In fact, all of this crap is just assumptions. For all we know, she could have set this all up herself because she ran out of TV shows to watch."

"Why are you so damn pessimistic about this girl? She's connected to Red John. I thought you'd be thrilled."

"She has no proof. All the letters were 'gone'. How do we trust her?"

"I have no idea, Jane. You're the pain in the ass who can basically read minds," she snapped.

He said nothing.

"Is there a second of all?" Lisbon asked, irritated.

"Second of all, I wouldn't doubt for a second that Red John would slit her throat wide open, even if she did originate from the bastard."

"No need to make it sound so vulgar."

"It _is _vulgar, Lisbon!" He was practically shouting by now. "Don't you understand that?"

"I do understand. I understand that everything about this is completely horrifying. But I don't say those exact words aloud."

Jane rolled his eyes.

She stared at him for a few seconds before huffing loudly and somewhat dramatically.

"What?" he demanded.

"You're such an ass."

"The fact that you are just now figuring that out makes me question your badge."

She blinked, flustered. "Just get out," she muttered.

"What?"

"I _hate _when you're like this," she spat. "You're like an animal that hasn't eaten in days; crazy and unpredictable. I _understand _that Red John stresses you out, Jane. He does that to all of us, okay? That doesn't mean you get to treat us like shit."

"I'm not-"

"_Yes,_ you are, Jane!" she interrupted, jumping up from her chair. "You are!"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe you are letting your emotions get in the way of professionalism."

"There you go again. Pretending like I mean nothing to you."

Now Jane was out of his seat. "When are you going to figure out that this is bigger than us, Lisbon?!" he demanded. "You try to rein me in but the leash is always too long. You try to save me from myself but I don't need to be saved. You try to keep our emotions in tact when Red John pops up but guess what, Teresa? Morality is what will get us killed." He clenched his jaw. "How the hell do you think _he _is still alive?"

She knew he didn't mean it. The words stung, nonetheless, but she swallowed her sudden rage and kept her expression emotionless. "You're wrong, Jane." Her voice was monotonous, and she was internally pleased to see that her composure seemed to catch him slightly off guard. "Morality is what keeps us sane." With that, she snatched the case file from her desk and stalked out to the bullpen, leaving behind a sulking consultant.

X

Olivia slapped her cards down onto the table with a triumphant laugh. "Royal flush," she sang.

Cho huffed in exasperation and Rigsby's jaw dropped. Van Pelt burst out laughing. "I think she could teach you boys a thing or two about poker," she said.

"Like you could do any better," Rigsby muttered.

"Oh, I couldn't. That's why I'm observing."

Cho leaned forward on the table. "Alright. I've been working with Jane long enough to know that it isn't just luck. What's the trick?"

"No trick, Agent Cho," Liv answered. "My mom taught me."

"How'd your mom get so good?" Rigsby asked.

"Probably all that jail time."

All three agents went silent and averted their eyes. Olivia suddenly realized that what she said made them uncomfortable and attempted to change the subject. "So what's their story?"

"Whose?" Van Pelt asked.

Liv nodded toward the window of Teresa Lisbon's office. "Bonnie and Clyde. They fight like a married couple and flirt like middle school kids and defend each other like my brother and I." She smiled. "Are they together or not?"

"Not," Cho barked.

"But?"

"But they wish," he finished.

Rigsby snickered and even Van Pelt attempted to hide her smile. "They'd kill you," Grace scolded despite her amusement.

"Jane wouldn't care. The boss, maybe," Rigsby chimed in.

"Why _aren't _they together?" the teenager wondered, adjusting her scarf.

"The damn rules," Rigsby answered bitterly, avoiding Grace's eyes.

"Rules?"

"CBI rules stating that members of the same team cannot be in a relationship."

"There's has to be a loophole."

"You let me know if you find one," he murmured wistfully.

"Shh," Grace hissed. "She's coming."


End file.
